You killed my brother
by San-Chu
Summary: Set after 4x12 A view to a kill. I can't believe that Elijah would just come back and easily look over it.


**You killed my brother**  
Set after A view to a kill

I can't believe that Elijah would just come back and easily look over it.  
(I don't hate any of the characters! Not Elena, not Jeremy, no one! They did what they did in the series and this is totally okay because right now I still want to know what is going to happen next! So well written that it is still entertaining after so many deaths of loved characters!)

* * *

**You killed my brother**

After the Hunters mark appeared completely on Jeremy's skin they started to plan their journey with Professor Shane. While Stefan was with Rebekah packing stuff, Damon had followed Bonnie and Jeremy to the Professor.  
Elena stayed at the Salvatore's house and started to pack some things. She thought about the last night when they killed Kol. Klaus was furies and he made it very clear that he will kill them all. Elena sighed and was thankful for Bonnie's magic that kept him in their living room. Right at this moment she realized she and Jeremy needed things from home.  
The young vampire thought that it would be safe since Klaus was imprisoned in the living room she could get upstairs and grab their stuff and be away the next minute.

After the short ride to the Gilbert House she opened the door carefully. She saw the blonde hybrid rushing to his feet from the couch and looking at her like a hungry animal. "_You still can't get out there._" Elena looked at him and her sight got over to the body of his brother lying in the kitchen.  
"_You dare to come here? Believe me I will find a way out, sooner or later and then you will die._" Klaus growled at her.  
Elena held up the stake and looked to him. "_Don't think I came unprepared._" She felt stronger with the weapon in hand.  
"_You would die if you use it against me._" Klaus lifted his head and watched Elena walking upstairs with vampire speed.

A few minutes later the baby vampire got downstairs again looking at him. "_Planning a big journey?_" He asked looking at the two bags in her hands.  
"_I guess the map is complete thanks to your little stunt with my brother._" Elena didn't answer. She just left to get back to her car.

Searching for her keys she didn't recognize the man appearing behind her and grabbing the stake out of her bag. As she heard the noise the stake was making when it brushed against the bag she turned around looking into the emotionless face of the eldest original.  
"_Elijah._" Her voice was more whispering.  
"_You won't need this I assume unless you want to die too._"  
"_Please Elijah…_"  
"_You killed my brother._"  
"_He tried to cut my brothers arms off! What was I supposed to do?_"  
Elijah looked at the young vampire for a moment. "_I'm sorry Elena. But the one thing I value most is my family. And I thought you would know that and our alliance isn't just a deal for you. Let me tell you one other thing I told the younger Salvatore boy once. Sometimes honor is in revenge._"  
"_Elijah, please don't do it!_"  
"_I'm sorry Elena but I will protect my family even if it means to harm other ones._"  
Elena looked at Elijah rushing away with the stake.

In panic she throws the bags into the car and drives to the school while she called Damon. Fast she told him that Elijah is back and that he is not willing to let them get away after what they did to Kol. Damon became more and more upset when he heard that Elijah was now in possession of the white oak stake.  
"_But we have the map! It would be no use for him anyway to do something to Jeremy!_" Damon complained.  
"_He wants revenge. Elijah doesn't care about this part of the story right now._"  
Elena stopped in front of her school. A Moment later she heard some noises from Shane's office.  
When she reached the door she saw Bonnie lying on the was backed up against a wall, Shane was in some state of shock to see the third original in his life and Damon stood between Jeremy and Elijah.  
"_We had no choice! He wanted to harm my brother!_" Elena stayed next to the door and hoped that the moral original will step away from his plan and listening to her.  
"_Elena I trusted you. I never wished for this to happen but you caused this. You and you're little brother. And this time I won't let you get away so easily._"  
"_But even if you hurt him now it won't bring back Kol!_" Elena demanded.  
Elijah looked at her. "_I'm sorry._" Then he rushed forward. He snapped Damon's neck and ditched Jeremy's attempt to harm him with a useless stake. Instead he just snapped it out of the air and throws it back at the boy.  
Elena screamed as she covered her brother becoming the new aim instead.  
"_Elena!_" Jeremy reached for the stake in her arm but the original was faster and before someone could do something he took the Gilbert siblings away. Shane left staring at the vampire and the witch lying on the ground.

In the woods Elijah stopped his car and heard how both of them woke up after he had snapped Elena's neck as well and knocked Jeremy out of consciousness. He lifted Elena out of the car. He needed something to get this hunter's attention to his words. A moment later he waited outside the car for Jeremy to see what he has in hands to make him suffer.  
"_Elena! Let her go!_" Jeremy yelled when he rushed out of the car and had a new weapon in hands. Elijah raised an eyebrow looking at the small stake in his hand.  
"_You won't achieve any success with this._"  
"_It is worth a try!_" Jeremy throws it at the original. Elena just woke up again and saw the stake.  
Elijah had moved her a bit so she would cover his body from the wood but instead of letting her get killed by her own brother he caught off the stake in front of her heart.  
The siblings where in a state of shock when Elijah turned the stake around and smiled.  
"_Never try to get after my family again. Or I will kill you._" Elijah holds Elena with one hand around her neck. "_I don't care if you're human or not Elena. And I will not care if he is the only family you have left. If I see him anywhere around one of my siblings again I will use the same trick like my brother and believe me if I say that this time it will work and in the end you both will kill each other._"  
Elena wasn't able to turn and to see his face but looking at Jeremy convinced her about the seriousness in Elijah's Face. Then again she felt the sharp pain when Elijah snapped her neck once more and letting her drop down to the ground.  
"_I want the Bennett-witch to set my brother free. If not say her Elena will die._"  
Jeremy tried to move forward but Elijah was fast. He grabbed the second stake out of his hand and simply broke his wrist. "_Go._" Elijah said calm and shoved the boy backwards. "_I will be waiting at your house with Elena in the evening._"  
Jeremy clenched his teeth and grabbed his wounded wrist. He wasn't able to locate the white oak stake anywhere on him but he couldn't risk Elena's safety. He ran off and called for Bonnie.  
Instead of her he got Shane and explained what happened. He heard Damon in the background about not letting Klaus free and finding a way to get Elena back alive but Jeremy denied.

Elijah was way more than just an Easter bunny by now.

Elijah was in the Gilbert house. Elena was lying down on the ground and he was explaining to Klaus what he did. Of course his brother was interested in getting out of here but he was also interested in the dead of this stupid girl and his brother, their friends and even the death of the Salvatore's won't bother him.  
Elijah talked him out of attacking the moment he got free. Instead he looked at Elena who woke up this moment. He waited for her to stand up and stopped her from running away.  
"_Let me go!_" She yelled at Elijah. Now there was nothing left of the former alliance between them.  
Elijah grabbed her arm and focused on her eyes. "_I want you to stay in the kitchen. You will take this and hold it in front of your chest and wait for my command either to stop or to stake yourself._"  
Klaus looked as the girl walked off with fear in her face and then did as Elijah said. She stood near the body of Kol what reminded him of his anger.

Bonnie was sitting in front of Jeremy who begged her to let Klaus out. "_Jeremy he will kill you. All of us._"  
"_But maybe not! Maybe his brother can make him go away with him. We can say that we will stop hunting them. We can say if we get Elena back we will find the cure now that the mark is complete. If it has to be this way to safe my sister I will do it. Not just to make her human again also too try to make Klaus let us live in exchange for her human blood._"  
"_You would sell her blood to him? He will build an army of hybrids and come back for us and Elena will suffer the rest of her life as his human blood bag! No!_" Damon wasn't pleased.  
"_Come on, Bonnie. You are powerful you can take them down long enough right? I mean you imprisoned Klaus in the living room! Elijah isn't even a hybrid he must be no deal for you to imprison him as well!_"The vampire was quite sure with his plan. "_And if it is needed Rebekah will end up with them!_"  
Bonnie looked from one to the other. "_I will try it._" She looked at Jeremy who wasn't that happy with Damon's plan. "_Bonnie…_"  
"_I want her to be safe like you do. And I'm much stronger now. Right? Shane?_" She looked at the Professor who was eager to go with them. Damon looked a second or two at the Professor before he let him come along. Jeremy followed them a bite nervous about their success.

The originals looked up when they heard an engine stop. "_I hope you choose the right way._" Elijah said stepping in front of the door. He looked at Professor Shane for a moment then looked at Jeremy and at Bonnie. "_So let my brother go._"  
Bonnie then stepped forward and used her powers to attack the vampire. Elijah growled and stumbled backwards as his body starts to hurt and heal again and again. "_E..lena!_" He yelled out loud.  
They looked up as Elena stepped into their view. Bonnie stopped seeing her friend alive but then they saw the stake. "_Elena, I want you to hold the stake a bit closer to your chest._"  
Elijah looked at Damon who was furies and tried to reach her but without Bonnie using her power on him he stopped him and throw him back at the wall. "_Get near her, get near me, try to hurt anyone and she will stake herself._" Elijah threatened the group.  
"_I kill you._" Bonnie felt how she got angry and angrier. The cupboards opened and the things inside where falling down on the ground like a storm had emerged.  
Elijah looked unimpressed. "_Let him free._"  
Klaus couldn't deny that his brother was good at those games in the end after all.  
Bonnie started to struggle with her decision. "_Bonnie. Let him go… Elena…_" Jeremy stepped nearer to her putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and at the others. Damon was back on his feet not really amused how Elijah treated them but of course he wanted Elena to be safe.  
And right now this wasn't the case. "_Do it Bonnie._" He spit out and you could see him being pissed off."_But first you let all of us go. We can't trust you not to kill us all when he is free._"  
Elijah changed a look with Klaus. "_He will not kill you._" Klaus crossed his arms over his back. "_You heard him. I will not kill you. Maybe hurt some of you but not kill._" Damon growled. "_Alright get this Professor out of here. Jeremy, you go too._"  
"_Go to my house._" Bonnie looked at them before she focused herself on holding Klaus and Elijah back as soon as the Hybrid was free and Elena was out of the house.  
Jeremy brought Shane to the car, started the engine and waited for Damon, Bonnie and his sister. Shane was stunned to the point of silent so he didn't start to ask questions or talk. This man was the problem at first. He told Kol about Silas and now they were in such a mess. He looked at the door where he could see the back of Damon and a glimpse of Elijah who still was slightly in front of Elena.

Elijah turned a little bit and looked at the young vampire. "_When Bonnie sets Klaus free you are free to go. If anyone tries to play a trick on us, kill yourself Elena._" Bonnie looked at Elijah with fear in her eyes and stepped backwards a bit before she undid the spell. Klaus looked at her then carefully took a step forward. The spell was broken. The brothers didn't move as Damon grabbed Bonnie and Elena dropped the stake rushing out with the other two. The next thing they heard was the car driving of as fast as they could.

"_Let's get Kol out of here._" Elijah sighed. He looked at the dead body of his youngest brother. He could remember how he felt when he thought Klaus was announced dead. It was luckily that Bonnie saved him with a spell but this time they lost Kol for real.  
After they were back to the Mikaelson villa both of them made a silent decision. Those people will get a live like hell starting right now.  
They were family. Always and forever.

* * *

I hope this wasn't that bad for my first fanfiction in english. If you find anything wrong in the spelling or the grammar please let me know!

Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
